


The Lord's Punishment

by Ruar



Series: Doing the Lord's work, or you know just doing the lord) [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blood, M/M, Shameless Smut, au where ichi takes nat in earlier on, no blood coming from any of the participating members tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruar/pseuds/Ruar
Summary: In which Nathaniel finds that he very much likes the Lord's punishment





	The Lord's Punishment

Nathaniel swipes off his bloody gloves to check the time on his watch, only to find it way later than he thought. He hadn’t expected trying to get information out of this mole would take so long. It usually doesn’t take too much axe swinging before everyone starts spilling, but it seems this one had less concern for their own wellbeing. He cringes at how Ichirou would take his late return. He did promise him dinner after all. What he certainly hadn't expected was the Lord coming to check on the progress himself. 

He must be really growing on Ichirou, Nathaniel muses. Either that or Ichirou is finally ready to take him out. 

With a gun. 

Nathaniel starts putting away his tools for Lola to clean up when he hears the coded knocking at the door and turns to find Ichirou, alone, staring at him coolly. His bodyguard is probably posted outside the door shaking her head at the Lord’s antics this late at night. It seems even crime lords need their beauty sleep.

“My apologies, my Lord. He was being especially stubborn. I was just finishing up.” Nathaniel darts a tongue out to lick at his dry lips. He should really bring refreshments next time. Maybe some coffee at that.

Ichirou’s eyes narrow at him but doesn’t say anything. Nathaniel doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or not and fights the urge to fidget under his gaze. He wants to ask if anything is wrong, but he doesn’t miss the way those dark eyes rake up and down his bloodied suit. Oh, is that what he's concerned about?

“There's no need to worry about my clothes, my Lord.” 

Judging by how quickly Ichirou strips him though, Ichirou definitely seems to think otherwise. 

Definitely a good thing.

*

How Nathaniel ends up on his back naked on the bloody tarp where he just finished torturing a poor soul, he isn't quite sure. Ichirou lightly trails over the bumpy terrain of his chest with his gloved hands and Nathaniel’s stomach is fluttering. With his scars on display, Ichirou tracing over every detail, he just feels so _exposed_. He isn't really in a position to complain though, not at all. Seeing Ichirou lose his cool facade is always worth it. He just wishes he knew what set him off this time. Was it the blood? 

Nathaniel circles his finger lightly over his entrance where Ichirou is fucking in and out of him. The slide of Ichirou’s dick is slick and rubbing his walls raw, and Nathaniel moans at the feeling. He muses at how well the acoustics carry his voice in the empty warehouse, wondering if the bodyguard outside can hear them. Another thrust brings his mind back to the matter at hand.

“Mmm, are you trying to fuck an heir into me, Lord?”

Nathaniel the little shit is running his mouth again. He knows his words have a tendency to drive Ichirou to the edge, and he knows the consequences of them even better. Before he can open his mouth to continue, Ichirou snakes a gloved hand over his neck and squeezes lightly in warning, thumb at his frantic pulse. The weight is familiar and oddly comforting, Nathaniel thinks.

“Oh, is the Lord going to punish me?” Nathaniel cracks a grin. He really doesn’t know when to shut up. Nathaniel, for one, should be quite acquainted with rules by now. For each of the scars riddling his body, he knows where and when he can take his losses. But when it comes to Ichirou, it seems he takes his losses more often than not. Afterall, Nathaniel finds that he very much enjoys the Lord’s punishment.

Ichirou tightens his grip and pointedly thrusts up. “Silence.”

Whatever Nathaniel’s next words are, they're choked quiet by the pressure on his throat. Ichirou’s other hand wraps around Nathaniel's dick, not stroking but just gripping tightly. Nathaniel's head begins to throb at the pressure, at the feeling of Ichirou rocking between his hips, at the difficulty breathing with the cold leather squeezing his throat. Ichirou could so easily squeeze for too long, could so easily fuck him to death, but Nathaniel has never felt more _alive_. 

It’s when he feels like he's about to pass out that his hands starts scrabbling to do something, to do _anything _to be able to breathe again. His hips buck as Ichirou continues to hold him down.__

__Ichirou gets the hint. It’s not like he was aiming to kill Nathaniel. What use would killing your own Butcher be? Then he would have to do all the dirty work himself and Ichirou hates getting his hands dirty. That’s what Lola is for. He loosens his grip around Nathaniel's throat, keeping his glove still curled lightly around it. His other hand strokes up, swiping a gloved thumb across Nathaniel's slit._ _

__Nathaniel gasps in relief, his hips still bucking to get friction. With the next snap of Ichirou’s hips, Nathaniel’s body jerks and he's coming all over Ichirou’s already blood ruined suit. He doubles over to continue coughing and scrabbling to get air back into his lungs, but Ichirou doesn't let up on his relentless pace. Once Nathaniel evens out his breathing again, he lays back, moaning at the image of a disheveled Ichirou rocking in and out of his limp body. The glove still at his bare neck is the only thing keeping his mind from slipping away._ _

__Nathaniel loops an arm around Ichirou’s shoulders so he can pull himself up and then slips his other hand down to Ichirou’s dick where it's still pushing in and out of his entrance. He gives it a little squeeze as Ichirou thrusts in and Nathaniel nibbles at his ear._ _

__“Come inside me Ichirou,” Nathaniel whispers._ _

__It's too much._ _

__The slick wet sounds, the clench of Nathaniel’s hole around his dick, his stupid mouth that won't stop talking. The image of his dick snaking into Nathaniel. The pool of blood spread beneath him. Ichirou squeezes the hand on Nathaniel's neck once more and his hips stutter._ _

__Ichirou wants so badly to come inside of Nathaniel, to fill him with with Moriyama seed and watch him moan at being filled. He wants to see his own cum dripping out from Nathaniel’s fucked hole. And what the Lord wants, goes. So he does._ _

__With another thrust, Ichirou comes inside with a groan, filling Nathaniel up, and Nathaniel lets out a moan at the feel of warmth splashing inside him. Something even warmer than the cum inside him pulls at his stomach when he hears Ichirou groan so close to his ear._ _

__When Ichirou finally pulls out, he gives himself a few seconds to marvel seeing his own come spilling out of Nathaniel's pretty hole and mixing pink onto the bloody tarp. If Nathaniel notices the Lord's fascination, he doesn’t ever say anything about it. And if he feels the soft threading of a gloved hand through his sticky hair and a peck on his forehead before he passes out? Well, no one ever needs to know about that either._ _

__*_ _

__As it turns out, Nathaniel was right. There really was no need to worry about his clothes. In fact, it looks like there was no need to worry about any of their clothes._ _

__Lola _does_ always takes care of the clean up afterall._ _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lola


End file.
